dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Hydra Pistol
"Hmm, strong enough to kill a Dragoian, weak enough to not kill a human with recoil, with some modifications, I see some testing in my future." Jackie Rowne talking to herself about hydra pistols before she joined the Heraldian military. The Hydra Pistol is a triple-rotating barreled small arm used by the Dragoian species. Overview The Hydra Pistol is sometimes called the bare minimum for killing a Dragoian, requiring 3 shots in the same place to even penetrate the scales and body armour, this weakness resulted in the pistol having a sight on only one barrel, with users told to fire in 3-round bursts. The pistol is semi-automatic with an enclosed hammer which must be reprimed by pressing it back into the revolver before putting the drum back in. Ammunition is carried in the large rotating drum on the back, with ammo stored in 4 sets of sub-drums each containing 3 shots, resulting in a total of 12 shots before needing a reload, this set-up along with the peculiar hammer results in a long reload time. However, in heavy combat situations, the drum is occasionally removed and swapped with a full drum which is quicker than reloading each sub-drum. The origin of the pistol is actually unknown, but is suggested that is was invented a few months after the introduction of cartridges in Dragoian year 691. The internal mechanisms limit fire rate, as each pull of the trigger fires a round, which recocks the hammer, which then causes the main drum and barrels to spin, which causes the sub-drum last used to spin into it's next round. The triple barrel mechanism was designed to try and shift the persistent smoke caused by the revolver's special low power rounds. These low power rounds are low power for assorted reasons, firstly they contain no Dragnite and secondly, they use less refined gunpowder than normal weapons, which due to the nature of the Gunpowder found on Dragoia (Planet), is very smokey when unrefined. The upside of these low power rounds is that they are cheap and cause almost no recoil when fired by a Dragoian user. Firing and Accuracy The Hydra Pistol uses 12mm radius highly pointed rounds with large amounts of low-power gunpowder to provide the power needed to pierce Dragoian scales, the powder used in these rounds is not as potent as those used in heavier firearms such as rifles and produces large amounts of smoke, the weaker powder is used to allow the weapons to be fired with minimal recoil by a Dragoian so that the pistol can be used quickly. Non-Standard Hydra Pistols 'Heraldian' Modified Hydra Pistol The Heraldian Modified Hydra Pistol is an adaption of the normal Dragoian Hydra Pistol so that humans can wield it without breaking their arms in a very painful way (normally it would shatter the wrist). Overview The Modified Hydra Pistol was created in 1922 by Jackie Rowne for use by the Heraldian Military as a more convenient Anti-Dragoian weapon than Anti-Tank lances or the highest power Sniper Rifles. The modifications include a padded stock and the complicated revolving barrels disconnected from their mechanism and being replaced by a forward grip. The base weapons were either found in a Dragoian-raided human village or were actually bought from a Dragoian civilian who sells Hydra Pistols to humans for double their normal price. Firing and Accuracy When used by a Dragoian and Jackie Rowne, the modifications are considered bulky and useless but when carried by a human, the modifications allow the human to fire the weapon without breaking their bones, even with the heavily padded and sprung stock, the pistol causes pain when fired and suffers recoil so serious that users are told to lean their head to the side when firing to avoid having their face bashed by a recoiling gun. Dragyia's Custom Hydra Pistol Dragyia's Custom Hydra Pistol is a specially modified Hydra Pistol that is both made and used by Dragyia Agthe. Overview Visually no different from a normal Hydra Pistol, Dragyia's custom variant features a number of internal upgrades to improve performance as well as using full power rounds rather than the weakened rounds normally used by a Hydra Pistol. The revolving barrels were also disconnected from their mechanism, but were modified and remain attached, serving as a storage area for weapon maintenance tools.Category:Dragoian Weapons Category:Dragoians Category:Weapons